


Vestido de menina

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Eu não acho que o que aconteceu comigo é normal. Os outros desenhos na página comigo, (orgulhosamente exibido na sala de trabalho da nossa Madeline no pedestal para projetos atuais), eles nunca falar ou fofocar ou fazer nada, exceto ficar parado na página onde parece que só eu tenho a liberdade de se movimentar.





	Vestido de menina

Eu não estou muito certo se é normal... o que aconteceu comigo que é.

Como, apesar de ser o que a menina (muito maior do que eu) que vagueia ao redor (fora desta página!) nesta sala, por vezes, pensaria, eu sou mais do que apenas um esboço em um pedaço de papel.

Os outros desenhos na página comigo, orgulhosamente exibido na sala de trabalho de nossa Madeline no pedestal para projetos atuais, eles nunca falar ou fofocar ou fazer qualquer coisa, exceto para ficar parado na página onde parece que só eu tenho a liberdade de se movimentar.

E assim, sem mais ninguém por perto, minhas noites e dias estão cheios de tédio, exceto quando Madeline está lá.

Eu não sei se ela pode me ver movendo-se e tentando chamar a atenção dela, ou ouvir-me chamando-a. Às vezes, ela olha assustado de seu trabalho costura mais roupas e olha freneticamente ao redor, e eu espero que ela tenha ouvido a minha voz, mas então ela só olha incomodado para trás em seus papéis, ela está esboçando mais projetos como o que eu acredito que eu deveria ser apenas , ou para trás para baixo em seu trabalho sewing e continua sobre por horas em um momento. Tempo suficiente para o sol se esticar através da sala, e ela às vezes levantando a cabeça para cima apenas o tempo suficiente para sair da sala, às vezes voltando com comida, ou para se inclinar para trás e jogar em uma caixa preta slim ela às vezes mantém até seus ouvidos e fala alto , quase como se ela está realmente falando com alguém chamado "Alex."

Às vezes eu realmente odeio esse Alex pessoa por ser capaz de falar com ela, se eles realmente estão falando um com o outro. Ou, pelo menos, ser capaz de pegar a atenção de Madeline quando tudo que eu quero é para essa mesma atenção.

Queria que ela falasse comigo.

Por agora, tudo o que posso fazer é observá-la, e me pergunto sobre ela e sua vida, e, mais importante, pergunto se ela nunca vai ver que eu estou vivo e preso nesta página.

O que vai acontecer no dia em que ela vem e trabalha sobre os desenhos esboçados sobre as pessoas ao meu redor, o que acontece com o design que eu esporte de um traje de inverno branco e rosa temático?

Será que ela vai notar que eu estou vivo então?

E o que acontecerá se ela não o fizer?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to see you all in pictures of the climate strikes that are happening worldwide! I've been Striking every Friday now for months. We need as many people as possible to do so. If you enjoyed my work here, please consider taking an hour, or more, of your time to go and stand up for our future. This Climate Emergency will mean that I am more likely to die of climate change than I am to die of old age, not to mention everyone else on Earth is also threatened. We need action. So, please, do all that you can.  
> Cheers,  
> North  
> #Fridays for Future #Strike for Climate #Climate Strikes #fff  
> .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
> Espero vê-los todos em fotos dos ataques climáticos que estão acontecendo em todo o mundo! Eu tenho golpeado toda sexta-feira agora por meses. Precisamos de tantas pessoas quanto possível para fazê-lo. Se você gostou do meu trabalho aqui, por favor, considere levar uma hora, ou mais, do seu tempo para ir e levantar-se para o nosso futuro. Esta emergência climática vai significar que eu sou mais propensos a morrer de mudança climática do que eu estou a morrer de velhice, para não mencionar todos os outros na terra também está ameaçado. Precisamos de ação. Então, por favor, faça tudo o que puder.  
> Saúde  
> Norte  
> #Fridays para futuros #Strike de #Climate de clima #fff


End file.
